Annabelle
by alphamikefoxtrot15
Summary: Face and Murdock meet their first grandchild / Roleplay verse.


**A/N: My muse has been suffering terribly so I'm trying to get it back... and ended up writing this. Eventually I'm going to write a main fic with Rosie and her brother John and it'll explain missing details from mine and zuviosgemini's roleplay. But for now, try and enjoy this. :') Reviews are always welcomed. (:  
**

Armed with bags full of gifts and at least two pink balloons each, Face and Murdock hurried along the maternity ward corridor with big smiles on their faces. They approached the main reception area quickly, and the midwife at the desk chuckled and stood up.

"We're here to see Rosie Weaver," Murdock smiled, "we're her parents."

The midwife laughed and nodded, pressing the buzzer to let them through one of the doors, telling the two that her room was number 5, just down the corridor on the left. They thanked her and just about managed to contain their excitement as they went through the door, walking as fast as possible.

"I'll never get used to calling her Rosie Weaver," Murdock said to Face who couldn't stop smiling.

"Well she got married; you can't expect her to have our name forever."

"I know it's just weird… Ah here's room 5."

They knocked lightly on the door before they walked in, and just looking at their beautiful daughter holding her own child made them both want to burst into tears. However, they controlled themselves, putting their gifts down and hugging Rosie and her husband Mark, congratulating them on the safe arrival of the granddaughter they were both so eager to meet.

Murdock sat down on the chair as he let Face stand next to Rosie, looking down at the bundle in her arms.

"You wanna hold her, daddy?" Rosie asked, smiling up at him looking exhausted but happy. Face immediately said yes and the baby was passed over, and he felt a wave of love for her wash over him, exactly like what had happened the moment he'd held Rosie and John.

"She's beautiful, Rosie," he said, leaning down a little so Murdock could see too. The pilot grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Have you got a name yet?" Murdock asked, looking between Rosie and Mark.

"Well I like Annabelle… " Rosie shrugged, "but we've got loads of time to name her. I'm just glad it's all over now."

"She's just staring up at me," Face said, "I think she'll break some guys' hearts when she's older."

"Takin' after her granddaddy then," the pilot laughed and Face shook his head, sitting down in the seat next to Murdock so he could get a proper look too, "y'know, I think she will."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The boys had offered to babysit Annabelle for a couple of nights whilst Rosie and Mark spent some time together. They understood how hard it was to remain a couple when you had a child to look after and they loved their granddaughter more than life itself so they were always happy to look after her. It reminded Face of when Rosie was small.

They'd spent the day with her on the beach, Murdock playing with her in the waves, Face building sandcastles before they bathed her, fed her and spent the evening in front of the television watching whatever Disney movie was on TV.

Face had gone off to shower, leaving Murdock lying across the couch with Annabelle curled up against his chest. She was already asleep when Face had left so he just presumed that Murdock would put her to bed. When he returned, he could hear the all too familiar sound of snoring that sometimes woke him up in the middle of the night. Face smiled, seeing Murdock and Annabelle in the position that he'd left them in, both of them fast asleep.

He leaned down and gently scooped Annabelle up into his arms, Murdock stirring at the weight lifting off him, rolling over onto his side, staying fast asleep. The conman shook his head and put Annabelle to bed in Rosie's old room before going back to the living room and softly shaking the pilot to wake him up. He groaned a little and rolled over again, opening his eyes slowly.

"Hey, you fell asleep," Face said quietly.

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep, sweetheart. Come to bed."

"I am in bed."

Face chuckled, "no you're on the couch."

Murdock sighed heavily and got up onto his feet, sleepily making his way to their bedroom with Face behind him. He'd been hoping to get some sort of loving from Murdock that night but Annabelle had clearly worn the pilot out. Getting older was beginning to become frustrating. Still, he didn't complain as he got into bed with Murdock and cuddled up to him because as long as he could do that every night and wake up to him every morning, things were absolutely perfect.


End file.
